


Helloooo, Stud-Puppy or Did You Just Call Me A Stud-Puppy?

by Wyndewalker



Series: Different Perceptions [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after What Happens Now? The guys are at an undercover meet when Vin takes offense at being called a stud-puppy. Later, Ezra gives Vin a new meaning for the term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helloooo, Stud-Puppy or Did You Just Call Me A Stud-Puppy?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we all know I have a strange and warped mind that defies all logic. The development of this snippet/story being a case in point. There I was at work, pretending to be doing work while I'm actually trying to write the second part of Appearances. Suddenly a thought for a bit of dialogue in another series of M7 ATF stories I'm working on pops into my head. Of course I have to immediately write it down. So I take a moment to ponder this new bit of dialogue, which leads me to think of an argument scene between Ezra and Maude, this then leads me to think of Josiah, you know, Josiah-Maude, anyway, and then to Josiah/Ezra and Lumina lamenting that Melody is the only person who won't be squirming during her E/J story. The thought then pops into my head that Ezra needs a young stud-puppy like Vin. (Yes, I said stud-puppy.) This of course sent me into fits of laughter and giggles. Well, actually it was the thought of Vin's look of disgust if someone were to call him a stud-puppy to his face. Ya know, kinda like someone calling Chris cowboy. Which of course then led to this snippet. This is only a snippet. I repeat. This is only a snippet. *NO* story will be born from this. I've got too damn many as it is to work on.
> 
> Aw hell, it turned into a story on me. Hope y'all enjoyed.

"Will you stop fidgeting, Vin. You are going to wrinkle that suit," Ezra's exasperated Southern drawl came through over the wire he was wearing to Chris and JD in the surveillance van and Buck and Nathan in the backup car just down the block from the restaurant the two men were about to enter. Josiah was driving the Lincoln Towncar they were in and just chuckled when Vin turned in the front seat to stick his tongue out at Ezra.

"Really, Mr. Tanner. Must you engage in such childish behavior?"

The others laughed at Vin's impish, "Yep."

Chris saw that they were pulling up to the restaurant and hit the mike, "Quit the chatter, boys. It's party time."

Stopping the car at the main door, Josiah glared at the valet who rushed up as he and Vin got out. They made an obvious display of scanning the area before Vin stepped up to the back passenger door. He took another look around as he opened the door. Ezra emerged, straightened his suit jacket and continued towards the restaurant, all without glancing once at Vin or Josiah. Vin closed the door and quickly fell into step behind Ezra.

Inside they bypassed the line of people waiting to be seated heading straight for the maitre d'. Ignoring the outraged whispers behind them, Vin said, "Mr. Simmons is here to see Mr. Corelli."

"Of course. If he would like to take a seat over there I shall inform Mr. Corelli of your arrival," the maitre d' said smoothly, pointing out a pair of large wing-backed armchairs set back in the corner. With barely a glance at the man Ezra immediately went to sit down. Vin nodded and followed his 'boss'. As always Vin was amazed at how easily his lover could go from the gentle and caring man he knew to this persona of a cold, calculating bastard who could make even Larabee pause. They were only there a minute before one of the thugs Corelli employed arrived. No words were spoken as he indicated they should follow him. They were led down a side hallway to a richly decorated office. A large oak desk with a dark finish occupied the middle of the room, drawing one's attention to it first. Seeing it was unoccupied, Vin and Ezra looked around. Standing at the side bar, a drink in one hand, was a handsome young man. His dark looks loudly proclaimed his Italian heritage. The young man boldly eyed them, a lecherous half-smile on his face. Finally he said, "Mr. Ezra Simmons, I presume?"

"Mr. Carlo Corelli," Ezra replied, not liking the way he was looking at Vin. Vin was his dammit. "I assume your brother will be here momentarily so that we might discuss our business transaction?"

"Antonio had to see to a...disciplinary problem. He'll be back in a minute. And who is this handsome stud-puppy?" Carlo asked, taking a step towards Vin. Both men bristled at the remark. Ezra tried to remain cool, while praying Vin stayed quiet.

"This is my bodyguard." Ezra didn't give a name.

"He can guard my body any time," the young man purred, taking a step closer to Vin, completely oblivious to the danger he was in. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to loan him out?"

Vin was still stuck on the stud-puppy comment as he took a menacing step forward, practically growling, "Did you just call me a *stud-puppy*?"

Everyone listening in on the conversation groaned in unison. They knew that growl and it did not bode well for Carlo Corelli or their assignment.

"Quiet."

"But he just..."

"I said quiet. I know what he called you." Ezra glared at Vin as he moved past him to confront the young man. "He is mine. I do not share. More importantly, I do not like you. You will keep your hands and your thoughts to yourself or I will make sure you do so permanently. This could be a very lucrative deal for your brother and myself. But I will not hesitate to walk away if you continue to insult me. Understand?" His slow honey-coated drawl did little to mask the disgust and fury at this presumptuous pup's comments.

"Perfectly," said a cultured voice behind them. Vin immediately turned to face this new possible threat, mentally cursing himself for not paying more attention. A slightly older version of Carlo stood in the doorway. Antonio crossed the room to Ezra while frowning at his little brother. "I apologize, Mr. Simmons, for my brother's behavior. Out, Carlo."

"But..."

"I said out! Must you continue to shame me in front of my guests?"

With a glare at the two men Carlo strode from the room, snarling at the large thug by the door who snickered as he passed. Antonio turned back to Ezra once Carlo was out of the room and held out his hand, "Once again I apologize for my brother. He has yet to learn the art of subtlety. I hope he has not offended you? I know some people will not tolerate those with preferences such as his."

Ezra waved off any further apology as he shook Antonio's hand. "It does not offend me. I have no problems with those who choose alternate lifestyles. I do however object to having myself or my men blatantly appraised in such a manner. I would suggest he not be included in further meetings if you do not feel he can restrain himself."

"Thank you for your tolerance," Antonio said, gesturing for Ezra to take a seat opposite the desk as he took his own seat. He noted the protective way Vin stood behind and just to the left of Ezra where he could see both Antonio and his guard at the door. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Let's. This is a list of ordinance I am interested in purchasing. I don't need it all at once but I would prefer the bulk of it in one shipment," Ezra pulled a folded piece of paper out of his inner coat pocket and handed it to him.

Antonio quickly read over it, nodding appreciatively. "You know your weapons. You are really interested in these large quantities? This is more than enough to outfit a small army."

"I am the main supplier for a couple of small militia groups back home. Unfortunately local suppliers were unable to keep up with our demand. I hope that will not be a problem in this instance?"

"No, it's no problem. I'll just need a couple of weeks to get this all together. Once I am certain of delivery times I can contact you with a price. I would expect around two mil."

"That is more than satisfactory. My cell phone number is listed at the bottom for when you are ready to get in contact with me."

"Good, good. It is a pleasure to do business with someone as professional as yourself, Mr. Simmons. And now that we have concluded our business, please, join me for dinner?"

"I would be delighted," Ezra agreed, wishing he could shoot the man sitting across from him. He had planned on making a romantic dinner for Vin that evening, but they both knew this was not an invitation he could refuse. "Will your brother be joining us?"

"No. Carlo has most likely already left to go pout at his favorite club. I doubt I will see him again before noon tomorrow," Antonio said with a slight smile, rising to his feet.

"Ah yes, the frivolity of youth." Ezra rose to his feet as well. He allowed Antonio to lead the way with Vin right behind him and Antonio's guard behind Vin. Once again they walked past the waiting line to the Maitre d' where Antonio paused briefly to say, "Make sure there are two settings at my table, Giovanni."

"Of course, Mr. Corelli. I will see to it immediately," he said, gesturing to a passing waiter.

As soon as Ezra and Antonio were seated with Vin and the other man standing guard, a waiter appeared with a second setting. He quickly arranged it then stepped back to wait for their order.

"I suggest you try the Chilean Sea Bass, Mr. Simmons. It was flown in fresh this morning. My cook does wonders with fish."

"Then Chilean Sea Bass it is," Ezra said, just managing to hide his grimace of distaste. "Thank you for the suggestion, Mr. Corelli. I'm sure it will be superb. And, please, call me Ezra since we are breaking bread together."

"Of course. And you must call me Antonio. I'll have my regular, Marco, and bring a bottle of our finest Chardonnay for Ezra and some Chianti for myself."

"Of course, Mr. Corelli." Marco gave a slight bow before heading to the kitchen. A few moments later he returned with the requested wine and glasses. He poured each of them a glass, then waited as they tasted. When they nodded acceptance he placed each bottle in a chiller next to the table and once again stepped back to the side in case they needed him.

"You have excellent wait staff, Antonio."

"Thank you. I hire only the best and if they do not perform to my standards they are immediately dismissed. That is part of why my restaurant is so popular. People will not return to a restaurant with surly staff no matter how good the food is. So, tell me, Ezra, where is home?"

"Currently? Savannah. During my childhood I moved all over the South. It's where many of my contacts came from."

"Might I ask why you moved around so much? I don't mean to intrude."

"Mother liked to go where the profit was. I got my start under her tutelage."

"Ah, so this is the family business. Your father must be very proud."

"Mother never dealt in weapons. She much prefers the thrill of the con. As for my father, he died long before I was born."

"I apologize. I did not know."

"It's all right. What of your parents? I don't mean to be rude, but most Italian men I know would not be so understanding of your brother's preferences. How did your father take the news?"

"Luckily Poppa was dead and buried five years before Carlo came out. He would have been furious. I was...uncertain, but he was Momma's baby so it fell to me to protect him. He is usually discrete and when he is not...he is taken to task for it." Antonio sipped his Chianti for a moment, then smiled broadly. "Enough about family. You will tell me about the South and I will tell you about Italy. I was born there you know. Back in..."

Three hours later the guys were ready to storm the restaurant just to get Antonio to shut up about his childhood vacations spent at his grandfather's vineyards in Southern Italy. Buck was passed out and snoring in the back up car, while Nathan sat next to him mentally reviewing forensics procedures. JD had his head resting on his arms on his console in the back of the surveillance van. Chris knew he was still awake because every now and then he'd sigh or reach over to adjust a setting. In the meantime, Chris was slowly grinding his molars into dust. Josiah happily sat in the Lincoln reading Clive Cussler's latest Dirk Pitt novel.

Vin also wished the guy would shut-up but was more concerned with the way Ezra picked at his food, barely eating, and the amount of wine he was consuming. Finally in desperation he slid his hand into his pocket and hit the memory button for Chris' cell. He waited two seconds then hit the end button. Chris would know it was the signal to call him. Sure enough a minute later his phone began to ring. Vin hastily pulled it out and said, "What?"

"I don't know. You called me," Chris answered blandly.

"The boss is busy. You deal with him."

"Who am I dealing with? And I thought I *was* the boss?"

"Hold on," Vin put a hand over the phone and looked to Ezra. He hadn't bothered to look up from the meal he wasn't eating.

"What is it, Mr. Tyler?"

"Joey's on the phone, boss. Says Cantrell called the hotel and will only talk to you. He's calling back in an hour."

Ezra sighed in relief but managed to make it sound annoyed. "I'll deal with him. I must apologize, Antonio, but it appears necessary to cut this delightful evening short. One of my buyers is a tad paranoid and requires the gentlest of touches."

"I understand completely. It has been a pleasure dining with you. I shall contact you in two weeks with those numbers."

"Until then." Ezra nodded his head before turning and leisurely strolling from the restaurant with Vin at his heels. As they stepped outside the doors Josiah pulled up. Vin opened the back door and Ezra all but threw himself inside. Once they were on the move again he let his head fall back against the seat with a groan. "Thank you for your timely rescue, Vin. Good Lord, I thought that man might never shut up. Josiah, would you be so kind as to stop at the first convenience store we come across?"

"Sure, Ezra." Josiah glanced at Vin, who'd turned to look worriedly back at the undercover agent.

"You okay, Ez? You barely touched your food and you sure were hitting that wine kinda hard."

"I'm fine, Vin. I just absolutely abhor Chilean Sea Bass. I'd almost rather eat Mr. Wilmington's attempts at cooking than that. All I need is something to wash out the taste."

"If ya hate it so much then why'd ya eat it?" Vin asked. Sometimes his beloved did things that just didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Because to decline a meal suggested by Mr. Corelli would have been an insult to him. Since it wasn't likely to kill me I felt it was prudent to take him up on his suggestion. Are there no convenience stores in this part of town, Josiah?"

"We're pulling into one right now, Brother. Just keep your shirt on."

"What do you need, Ez?"

"I am perfectly capable..."

"Just in case we're being followed. Tell me what you need."

He wasn't happy about it, but he conceded the point. "Ginger ale or Sprite, a large bag of pretzels and a bottle of Pepto Bismol."

"You got it," Vin said and was out of the car in a flash.

"So, Mr. Sanchez, did you find Mr. Corelli's discourse on the joys of summers spent in Italy as interesting as the rest of our associates likely did?"

Josiah chuckled, "He did go on for a bit didn't he? I managed to keep myself awake, unlike brother Buck I'm sure."

Nathan laughed at Buck's outraged squawk at that comment.

Ezra chuckled as he disconnected his wire. "I wonder if Mr. Larabee will need to visit the dentist with the way I'm sure he was grinding his teeth."

It was Josiah's turn to laugh. He quieted down as he looked at the slightly gray-looking undercover agent. "A mite possessive back there, weren't you?"

"Pardon?" Ezra was far too miserable at the moment to pay full attention to what the older man was saying.

"When Carlo Corelli was hitting on Vin. You reacted quite strongly."

"I felt it prudent at the time. You did not have to bear witness to the positively lecherous looks he was giving Mr. Tanner. I didn't think anything less than a crowbar would penetrate that crude young man's skull."

Vin returned then with the requested items preventing him from having to provide any further explanation. He wasn't sure if he could without giving away his feelings for the tracker.

"Here ya go, Ez."

"You are a Godsend, Mr. Tanner," he smiled at him reaching for the bag. Once it was in his possession he pulled out the bottle of Pepto Bismol. Josiah and Vin watched in shock as he gulped down the entire bottle. He tossed it back in the bag and pulled out the 20oz bottle of Sprite. A few careful sips helped to wash down the chalky taste of the Pepto.

"Are you sure you're all right, Ezra?" Vin asked. He knew his beloved hated being fussed over and would quite frequently lie about being sick, he hoped this would not be one of those times.

Ezra looked up and gave his tracker that little half-smile that told him he was telling the truth, "I'm fine, Vin. I just cannot stand the taste of that revolting fish. They had the Butter Twist pretzels? Thank you."

"Welcome," Vin smiled, watching his lover munch happily. He'd discovered a little over a month ago that Ezra had a thing for Butter Twist pretzels, but they weren't always easy to find. Whenever he came across them he always picked up a bag for him. Which was why there were about ten bags currently stuffed in the cabinets of his apartment.

Josiah watched the little exchange with interest. Something was definitely up between the two of them. He wondered what it was but wouldn't pry. They would tell him when they were ready. Instead he asked, "Butter Twist pretzels?"

"Uh-huh. They're Ezra's favorite junk food."

"Ah, so you are human after all, Ezra."

Ezra looked up from his bag of pretzels and frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Josiah caught Vin's glare telling to him watch what he said. "Just that you sometimes eat junk food like the rest of us uncivilized heathens," He finally answered with a smile. Any further conversation was halted as Josiah parked the Lincoln in the parking garage of their office building. The rest of the guys were lounging against the cars waiting for them.

No sooner had they stepped from the car than Buck let out a wolf-whistle, "Helloooo, Stud-Puppy!"

Most of the men managed to restrain their snickers. JD had a little more difficulty but quickly quieted down at Vin's glare.

"I ain't no damn stud-puppy," the tracker growled.

"Well, now, Vin, there's quite a few women in just this buildin' that would have to disagree with that statement," Buck grinned.

"One more word an' I'm gonna kill you, Bucklin," Vin started to advance towards the laughing ladies' man.

"Not in that suit you are not, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said calmly, moving to stand between his agitated tracker and his target.

"That's enough. It's late and we're all tired. Go home, boys," Chris ordered with a grin. "We'll do paperwork tomorrow."

He smiled at the groans that met that last bit. Nathan and Josiah headed towards their respective trucks. Nathan could be heard muttering something about catching Rain. JD was trying to drag Buck towards his pick-up but he wasn't done teasing Vin yet.

"See I knew ya had it in ya, Junior," Buck chortled, a devilish gleam in his eye.

Vin narrowed his gaze, knowing he wasn't going to like what Buck had to say. "Had what?"

"Oh Lord," Ezra muttered, attempting to push Vin towards his Jeep, which was parked next to the Jag.

Chris just leaned back against his Ram with an amused smile. He wouldn't interfere unless Vin tried to make good on his threat.

"Animal magnetism. You being a stud-puppy proves ya got it in ya."

Ezra was nearly flattened as Vin tried to get at the laughing ladies' man. Chris stepped between them, leveling a glare at Buck. "Shut up, Buck, and go home. Vin, calm down. Buck's just being an ass."

"Ain't no stud-puppy," Vin growled. Buck wisely decided to let sleeping dogs lay and got in his pick-up truck. They could hear him laughing the entire way as he and JD drove out of the garage.

"All right, cowboy. Think it's time to go home."

"I concur wholeheartedly with Mr. Larabee, Mr. Tanner. If you care to follow me back to my condo I can make sure that the *very* expensive suit you are wearing is properly hung and sent to the cleaners." He didn't voice the thought that he was still feeling very possessive after watching that whelp Carlo Corelli hitting on Vin and now Ezra had this intense need to reassert his claim on his handsome tracker. Instead he hid behind a carefully bland facade, letting Larabee think he was only concerned about the clothes he wore. Larabee didn't need to know that he intended to make mad, passionate love to Vin the moment they got to his condo.

"If ya reckon it's necessary," Vin said looking at his beloved, who was picking imaginary lint off Vin's suit.

Ezra raised his gaze allowing Vin to see the desire and want in his eyes. "Quite necessary."

"Guess I'll meet ya at your place then. Night, cowboy."

"Good evening, Mr. Larabee."

Chris watched the two agents all but run to their respective cars. They drove off at a reasonable rate, although he could swear he heard the sound of tires laying rubber the moment they were out of the parking garage and out of sight. He shook his head wondering what they were up to. Probably some sort of retaliation on Buck, he thought climbing wearily into his own truck. Damn I'm getting too old for this shit. How the hell does Josiah do it?

The thought that his sharpshooter and his undercover agent might be involved never even occurred to him.

Ezra beat Vin to his condo by mere seconds. Once the door was closed he attacked, pinning Vin to the door. His fingers tangled in his tracker's long silky hair holding him captive as he plundered that sweet mouth. He moaned as two strong, capable hands cupped and kneaded his backside, pressing their hips together. Ezra managed to pull away long enough to gasp out, his voice harsh with need, "Bedroom. Now."

"Too far. Here," Vin groaned, burying his face in the crook of Ezra's neck. He inhaled deeply loving the scent of this man, his beloved. He felt the same possessive need as Ezra, the need to reaffirm his claim on him, to be claimed in return.

"But...the suits," Ezra tried to concentrate as those agile hands did things to his body that should be outlawed in most states.

"Screw the suits," Vin growled. "I need you, Ezra. Need you now."

"Gawd, yes," he moaned, before taking Vin's mouth again. Tongues dueled and danced as hands moved frantically to remove the layers of clothing, seeking bare flesh. He quickly had Vin out of his jacket and shirt, but Vin got held up on the tiny buttons on Ezra's silk shirt. Ezra heard the low growl and caught those hands before they could simply yank the shirt open. "Rip my shirt and you will replace it."

Vin winced, remembering the last time he'd taken such a shortcut and the chunk it had taken out of his paycheck. "Ya need ta buy cheaper shirts, babe."

Ezra just snorted at that making quick work of the buttons. "Now where were we?"

A slow, wide grin spread across Vin's lips as he grasped Ezra's hips, pulling him closer until they were pressed full-length against each other. "I think," he purred, nipping at his neck, walking forward, forcing Ezra to move backwards, "we were...right...here!"

Vin laughed in delight as his beloved went over backwards, taking him with him, to land on the couch.

"Think that was funny do you?" Ezra asked, loving the feel of that long, lean body pressing him down onto the couch. His hands splayed across the narrow waist, delighting in the velvety skin and the whipcord muscles that danced beneath it.

"Uh huh," Vin grinned, leaning down to capture Ezra's lips in another passionate kiss. His moan of desire quickly turned into a gasp of surprise when Ezra found his ticklish spot. He gasped and wriggled trying to avoid Ezra's tormenting fingers. "Ahhhh, no, Ez, stop. Not fair. God, Ez," he gasped between laughs, squirming as his beloved laughed at him.

In a sudden, unexpected move they both rolled off the couch landing with a thud on the floor, Ezra now on top. Straddling Vin's waist, he grabbed his tracker's wrists and pinned them above his head. Dark sky blue eyes met equally dark emerald green eyes. Passion sparked and flared between them. Vin's breath came in harsh panting gasps as he watched Ezra's possessive gaze sweep over him. The Southerner leaned down until their lips were only a hairsbreadth away; their gazes locked onto each other. "You are mine, Vin Tanner. You will play stud for no man but myself. Mine as I am yours."

"Always and forever, Ezra Standish," Vin acknowledged, sure that his heart would burst from the love he felt for this man. The look of pure satisfaction on his beloved's face made him ache all the more. "Take me, Ez. Be my stud tonight?"

There was a momentary pause as those emerald eyes turned nearly black with arousal, then those lush lips descended to once again plunder the tracker's mouth. Vin moaned into the kiss his hips arching up off the floor to brush his confined erection against Ezra's. Satisfied that he had thoroughly ravaged his tracker's mouth Ezra continued the journey downward, kissing and licking, nipping and sucking the tanned flesh that was his for the taking. At the base of Vin's throat he left a dark love mark, clearly staking his claim.

Vin shuddered in pleasure as those beautiful, lush, voracious lips paid homage to his body along with his beloved's quick fingered hands. Vin's hands scrabbled to grab onto something, finally latching onto a couch leg and a table leg to prevent himself from grasping his beloved's chestnuts locks. This once he wanted, he needed to give up complete control to Ezra, to allow this sweet torturous possession to be complete and total.

Ezra dipped his tongue into the lightly furred navel, chuckling when the sensitive belly was sucked in away from his touch then returned, seeking more. His fingers undid the fly of his tracker's suit pants, dipping inside to grasp the heavy length that lay within, jumping at his touch.

"Oh God," Vin moaned, struggling to keep his hips still. The strong hands gripping him helped prevent any movement. Nothing could stop his upward thrust as he suddenly felt himself encased in the wet, velvety heat of his beloved's mouth.

"Ezzraaa," he whimpered. His still-booted feet gained purchase on the carpeted floor trying to help him move, but Ezra was having none of it. He held his tracker still as he worshiped his proud manhood. Certain he was about to go over the edge, and gawd they hadn't even gone very far yet, he begged his beloved for completion, "Please, Ezra. I need ya. Need ya now."

With one last slurping suck he allowed Vin's erection to slip from his mouth. He moved up his tracker's body for another quick kiss before gently turning him over and moving him onto his hands and knees. Raining gentle kisses along the slightly curved back, Ezra reached blindly under the couch. He knew there was a tube of lube under there somewhere. He remembered kicking it there in desperation one night as Larabee stood in his living room berating him for some stunt pulled on some case. Particulars escaped him at the moment, not that he gave a flying...ah, there it was.

Ezra slowly slid Vin's silk suit pants down over the creamy cheeks kissing each inch of flesh as it was revealed. He reveled in the needy whimpers and moans coming from the beautiful body before him. He wanted this man so much. Needed him like his heart needed the blood that pumped through his veins. Without him his world would cease to exist. The whimpers got louder as he gently inserted a slick finger into the tight entrance, carefully massaging and loosening the muscle.

Vin's head rested on the floor, his body rocking to the rhythm of the fingers thrusting inside him. He wanted this man, wanted him so badly it shook him to the core. Love had never been part of the equation before with any of his previous lovers, but with the Southerner, his beloved, he needed to give him everything; his heart, his soul, his body. He'd rarely done that before. He'd always been the alpha male in his relationships. Had liked it that way. Never had he wanted to lay so submissively before another letting them completely dominate him. But with Ezra, this smooth-talking conman with his slower than molasses in January Southern drawl, sharp intellect, and a soul that was by turns hardened to the world around him and yet so heart-breakingly fragile, with Ezra he would willingly lay down and die for him.

His head jerked up in surprise, pleasure spiking through his body, numbing his ability to think, as those fingers brushed against that small pleasure center inside him. He moaned, pushing back onto the fingers inside him desperate for more. Vin whimpered, trying to follow, when the fingers were removed. He gentled under Ezra's touch, the soothing voice washing over him, murmuring endearments. Then he was being entered, slowly filled by his beloved's hard length. It was several minutes before Ezra was completely encased inside him, his forehead resting on Vin's back. They stayed that way, panting in an attempt to rein in their responses. Vin felt a small amount of pain from the breaching, but it was easily overwhelmed by the feeling of having Ezra inside him, filling him.

Ezra struggled to control the flood of emotions coursing through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever known before, being surrounded by Vin's tight hot body. He resisted the urge to simply start pounding into his mate. With a start he realized that was exactly what Vin was. His *mate*. Not just his friend, or his teammate, or a casual lover, or even his boyfriend. Vin was the other half of his heart, his soul. His mate. His beloved. It was so startling in its sudden clarity he gasped in surprise, his body naturally thrusting forward. Vin's answering moan and slight push backwards set him in motion. He started a slow steady rhythm, knowing how precious a gift it was for Vin to allow him dominance like this. He didn't want to hurt the man beneath him.

Vin didn't want any part of it. He wanted it hard, fast and furious. He wanted to be ridden until the only thing that existed was the man above him, inside him. He thrust back hard, angling his hips to take Ezra as deep as he could, growling out his need in a harsh raspy voice, "God, Ezra, take me hard! Ride me! Oh god, fuck me, Ez! Show me what a stud ya are! Oh god, fuck me!!"

Any semblance of calm or rational thought fled from Ezra at his tracker's demanding pleas. Something primal, pure instinct, overtook him as he granted those cries. A low growl emanated from his own chest as he grasped those lean hips in a bruising grip, his fingers digging into the hard flesh. With each stroke he drove deeper and harder into the warm willing body beneath him. Panting and gasping they pushed each other closer to climax.

Ezra reached beneath them to grasp Vin's painfully hard erection, stroking and squeezing it in time to his own frantic rhythm. Vin moaned and shuddered moving between the two incredible sensations. His breath coming in short gasps as he tried to hold on just a little longer, waiting for Ezra to come. Then it didn't matter anymore as Ezra bit down on his shoulder.

Vin exploded with a howl of pure ecstasy, his body bucking uncontrollably beneath Ezra. Muscles clamped down around the hard, slick invader pulsing to the time of Vin's orgasm driving Ezra over the edge. He too came with a shout, fingers digging into those lean hips as he tried to bury himself even farther in Vin. His liquid heat spurting into the sweet channel even as Vin's bathed his chest and the carpet.

Neither were aware of collapsing to the floor as they sank blissfully into unconsciousness.

Vin came awake slowly, enjoying the bone-deep lassitude that followed such mind-blowing love-making with his beloved Southerner. As content as he was to lie there with Ezra spooned up behind him, an arm wrapped possessively around his waist and his now soft member nestled between his cheeks, little things began to make themselves known. Like the fact that they were lying between the couch and the coffee table with Vin partially on the wet sticky spot resulting from his orgasm. Like the fact that he was still wearing his boots and subsequently the expensive suit pants Ezra had been so concerned about were bunched around his ankles. A slight shift in position told him that Ezra too was still wearing his pants. Although his had only been pushed down far enough to free his erection.

Ezra snuggled a little closer, pressing his front to Vin's back and placing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He sighed contentedly, more than willing to drift back to sleep right where they were. Vin was not so willing.

"Um, Ez? There's a wet spot on the carpet."

"I'll have it cleaned tomorrow," he murmured drowsily.

"We're both still wearing our pants. Reckon they're pretty wrinkled by now," Vin tried again.

"I'll have them dry-cleaned tomorrow."

Vin couldn't believe how unconcerned Ezra was. Normally just the mention of a stain on his rug or a misplaced crease in one of his suits would have the man in a whirlwind of activity, fussing about. Hell, he practically had an aneurysm any time Buck and JD came within a mile of the condo. Then he felt the soft, even huffs of breath against his neck and realized if Ezra was awake, it was just barely. Deciding to get things moving himself he started to sit up but a sudden stab of pain radiating from his lower back had him inhaling sharply and dropping back to the floor. Ezra was leaning over him in an instant, gently brushing the hair back from his face, voice full of concern, "Are you all right, Vin? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

Vin grasped Ezra's hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss before saying, "You didn't hurt me, Ez. I promise. Jes' three and a half hours of standin' straight is finally catchin' up to me."

"And lying on the hard floor isn't helping any I'm sure. Why didn't you say something?"

"Didn't feel it til now."

"Well, let's get you into bed and I'll give you the best back massage you've ever had." Ezra started to rise but Vin's voice stopped him.

"Sounds real good ta me but it's a mite hard getting' up hobbled like I am."

Ezra looked down at Vin's feet and laughed sheepishly. "I guess we were in a bit of a hurry."

"Ya reckon?" Vin drawled as Ezra bent to the task of removing boots and pants from his feet.

Once done Ezra held out his hand to help Vin up. Vin winced a little as he stood, one hand automatically going to his sore back. He pulled Ezra to him with the other arm for a hug when he saw the concerned and slightly guilty look on his beloved's face. "You didn't hurt me, Ez," he said into the soft chestnut hair. "Not your fault I got a twisted spine."

"But I shouldn't have let Corelli drone on..."

"Ez, babe, we both know you couldn't a said much without insulting him. It had to play out the way it did. I'll be fine, 'specially once I get that back rub you promised."

"You, dear sir, will feel as you are in heaven above."

Vin tightened his hold on Ezra, lifting one hand to run his fingertips over the cherished face in front of him, mapping all it's planes and angles. One day he would admit his love for this man. One day when he knew the Southerner would be ready to listen. For now he settled for, "I'm already there, Ezra. Don't think it can get much better'n this."

Afraid to trust his own voice Ezra pressed his lips to his tracker's in tender kiss. It deepened as passion and desire flared anew between them. One day he would admit his love for the beautiful, lean man standing before him. One day when he was certain it wouldn't be yanked away from him the moment he said the words aloud.

For now they would simply hold onto each other, and let actions speak for them.

Fini


End file.
